Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for controlling the operations of a monitoring camera, an information processing method, a camera system, a control method for a camera system, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of monitoring systems, a technique to detect a moving object in a video using a video analysis technique is known. Furthermore, a technique to enable constant capturing and recognition of a detected moving object is known as a moving object tracking technique.
Using the foregoing techniques, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-374522 discloses a monitored region setting method for setting regions monitored by a plurality of installed monitoring cameras while checking videos of the monitoring cameras.
However, in the case where an intended region is monitored using a plurality of cameras with detection functions, such as functions for passage detection and intrusion detection, at different angles, angles of view, or zoom factors, conventional techniques require the effort to configure detection settings (a line segment for passage detection, a closed region for intrusion detection, and the like) for each individual camera.
For example, in the case of passage detection for detecting passage of a moving object across a predetermined detection line, it is necessary to set an appropriate detection line for each camera. On the other hand, in the case of intrusion detection for detecting intrusion of a moving object into a predetermined region, it is necessary to set, for each camera, a closed region that is considered as intrusion when the moving object enters the same.
In view of the above problem, the present invention provides a technique to, when monitoring a region using a plurality of cameras, reduce the effort expended in configuring detection settings for each individual camera.